Masked
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Raven does something she never thought she'd do. Sucky summary and I'm not sure about the title, but this is my first Raven/Red X story. It's just a plain one-shot. Enjoy! Read & Review! I don't own Teen Titans!


**Holy cheeze, man! Look, I'm back! Now, I recently read a few Raven/Red X fics and I fell in love with the couple. I still love Rob/Rae but Rae/Red is like tied with them on my favorite TT couples. Also, it took me forever to write this. I wrote it because I had an idea (and this might be a prequel for a multi-chapter for Raven and Red X) and I was watching TT. I don't know when I'll be able to do anything for iCarly or House of Anubis for awhile...I'm so sad iCarly is over (and I was so ticked off when *SPOILER ALERT!* -Freddie and Carly kissed (HURL!)-) and I think I need to watch and read some HOA to continue with my stories. I'm so sorry for takin' so long - and for this A/N for takin' so long...**

**Please enjoy! And also, please remember this is my first Raven/Red X story.**

* * *

Raven rose from the dark portal on the top of the building, violet eyes searching the nearby rooftops for the criminal. The flash of red and black caught her attention. The figure dashed across the roof, jumping onto the one she hid in the shadows of. The skull on his mask brightened in the moonlight, the shadows of the night hiding his movement. He wasn't the one she was looking for but if he was out, jumping buildings, he must have a reason. Raven decided to leave Slade to her other team members and flew off to follow Red X. He stopped at the edge of building moments later and turned around.

"Hey there, Sunshine," his mechanical voice greeted her.

She could hear and sense the smirk in his voice. How he knew she was there she would never know. She had hidden behind a few crates. Giving up on keeping in the shadows, she stepped out into the pale glow of the full moon, hood covering half of her face.

"What are you stealing, X?" she scowled.

"What? No hello for your favorite thief?" he sat down on the edge of the building, still facing her.

"Fortunately, you're not the only thief I know." she retorted, black energy surrounding her hands.

"Now, now, no need to flash out with that dark magic," he shook his head, raising his hands to be level with his broad shoulders.

"It's black energy, not dark magic," she seethed.

"What's the difference?" he chuckled darkly.

"Dark magic is evil. I'm not evil. Now, do you want to fight or will you let me take you in quietly?"

The man hopped off the ledge and took a step toward her. As he spoke to her he held out a hand to her, smirk in his voice. "May I have this dance?"

Raven's dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you—?"

An X shot from his palm and landed on her in a heap of a sticky, red substance she could identify. He laughed when the small girl tried to stand up and crouched to her level.

"It was good seeing you, Sunshine," he said, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes with his masked ones.

He turned away and jumped for the edge of the building. Raven frowned and disappeared into her soul self, reappearing before him, floating over the alleyway below. He skidded to a stop and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't do that, Sunshine, you could kill someone." He warned.

She flew closer to him, making him back away slowly. As the two were now in the middle of the rooftop, she stopped, satisfied that he could not escape.

"Stop calling me 'Sunshine'," she ordered.

"Why not, I like it," he replied.

"Because, it's a pet name, it's ironic and I _don't _like It." she scowled.

"That's why I call you that," he told her, his usual smirk in his voice, circling her.

She spun around with him and opened her mouth to retort. A flash caught Red X's attention and he turned his head, just in time to see a sharp piece of metal whizzing toward them. X moved fast, reaching out and pushing Raven's shoulders causing her to fall to the concrete and the metal to slice into his side. His hands flew to the metal and gripped the end.

Raven's dazed state vanished when she saw that he was about to pull the metal out of his side.

"Wait, stop, if you pull it out you could bleed to death." She shot up off the ground and slipped an arm around his upper body, letting him lean on her as he groaned in pain.

Why did he just save her? What happened to looking out for number one?

Raven pushed those thoughts away and peered into the darkness that the slice of metal had come from. She could spot something rushing off the roof as Robin and Starfire hurried after it. She didn't spot Cyborg or Beast Boy and propped Red X against the wall of a small tool shed. She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, when she sensed Beast Boy's abnormally fast heart beat a roof away. Cyborg's heart beat soon came into her senses and she peaked around the corner, her purple eyes falling on the robot-man and changeling.

"Hey, Raven, did you see which way Slade went?" Beast Boy called.

"That way," she replied in her usual monotone, just loud enough so they could hear her from the other roof, pointing in the direction the metal had flown through the air.

"Thanks," he said and morphed into an eagle, taking off after them.

"Rae, you comin'," Cyborg asked.

"No, I need to rest," she lied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a little weak from the fight, nothing a little healing won't fix." Raven promised him.

"Okay, stay safe," he instructed and ran off to the others.

Raven bit her lip and turned to the thief leaning against the wall. His eyes were shut tight, hands gripping his side. She shouldn't be helping a criminal but she's a super hero, she helps those in need, and he was in need.

"X, where do you live?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

His mechanical chuckle came out shortly. "Like I'm…gonna tell you…Sunshine…"

Raven should have known he wouldn't tell her. So where could she take him?

She couldn't take him to the hospital, surely the police or Robin would find out. She couldn't take him to the T-Tower infirmary either, Robin would definitely find out. There was only one place she could take him that no one would ever find him.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped Red X tightly. "X, I'm going to—"

He fell limp her arms and she struggled to keep him from slumping to the ground. She listened closely to his heartbeat and heard the soft thud of it, too slow to be healthy.

She breathed in again, letting it out slowly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her cloak around them. And in seconds they were in her bedroom in Titans' Tower. She lifted him onto her large round bed and hurriedly left the room to find the first aid kit. When she found it, she went back to her room, finding Red X still unconscious. From what she could see, the metal wasn't too deep and she decided to take a chance and remove it. If she did have any trouble she could call Cyborg and he would help her, regardless of whom it was. It was Robin she was worried about. He wouldn't care if he was dying; he'd take him to jail.

She reached for his uniform, but froze, surprised to find herself shaking. Raven licked her lips and slid the zipper down the length of his upper body slowly. She blushed when her eyes landed on his toned chest and stomach. She looked away and started cleaning the wound.

* * *

Red X shot up from his lying down position. His first thought was, where was he? The room he was in was dark, purple, black and full of books and candles. It definitely wasn't his room. The next thing he did was look down at his uniform. The top of it was unzipped down to his waist and his torso had a bandage wrapped around it. He also noticed the piece of metal had been removed from his side. Someone had helped him? Who was it? How did they find him? His hands flew to his face. He sighed in relief, his mask was still in place, but that didn't mean no one had taken it off and seen what he looked like; discovered his secret identity.

His head shot back up when he heard a door slide open. Raven, the sorceress of the Teen Titans walked into the room quietly, shoving a book onto a random shelf.

Red X's eyes widened under his mask, watching the small Goth turn to him. Raven had helped him?

"Good, you're awake." She said, floating over to him. A touch of sarcasm was in her tone but X expected nothing less. She stopped in front of him and stared.

"Like what you see, Sunshine?" he asked cockily, trying to brush off the nervousness he was feeling.

"I was checking your heartbeat, X," she retorted.

"You didn't even touch me."

"I can sense things. I never touched your mask, by the way." She added.

"Why not," he asked suspiciously.

"I understand that people have secrets." She replied after a beat of silence.

X took a deep breath and stood up, moving to zip his suit up.

"Wait, I need to check the wound." She pushed his hands away and pulled the tape off and then unwrapping the gauze.

X watched her silently as her small, pale hands finished removing the cloth, his skin tingling when her index finger traced his side. When his eyes flitted to where the metal had pierced his skin, then nearly bugged out of his head. How long had he been out? The skin looked like it had before he'd been stabbed. How had he healed so quickly?

"I healed you," Raven answered his unspoken question, sensing his confusion.

X nodded slowly, stepping away from her. He zipped his suit up to the edge of his neck and clipped his belt around his waist.

"You not gonna turn me in?" he asked.

"You saved me. The least I can do is help you. The next time I won't be so nice." She warned.

"We'll see about that," Red X's smirk entered his distorted voice.

He pushed one of the floor-to-ceiling windows open and got ready to jump. He turned around slowly.

"Thanks…for helping me," he sighed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it," she waved him off.

"No, seriously—"

"I said, don't mention it. Now leave before I call Robin." She threatened.

"Just one more question: why didn't you take off my mask?"

"I told you, everyone has their secrets. I'm nice enough to respect your privacy. But since you're taking so long, I think I might try to find out."

"The key word in there is try, Sunshine."

"It's easier for me than anyone else." She smirked.

"How's that," he asked in mock curiosity.

"You'll find out in a minute,"

Raven raised her hands, staring intently at Red X. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

"Wait—what are you doing?"

She crossed her legs and rose into the air, cape floating behind her. She opened her eyes and instead of amethyst eyes, they were a bright, glowing white.

X froze when he felt his brain start to throb. And as quick as it had came, it was gone. A second later he felt the barriers to his thoughts, feelings, memories; hopes and fears start to crumble. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against whatever was pushing on his walls. Raven. Raven was in his head. She was trying to get further into his dark mind. Without another thought, he pushed back as hard as he could, thickening his walls even more.

Raven gasped and fell to the floor. She held a hand to her head, and with a groan, she sat up and glared at Red X.

"You could have hurt both of us, severely, by doing that." she snapped.

"Well, stay out of my head next time." the thief retorted.

Raven glowered at him harshly.

"Catch ya later, Sunshine." X saluted.

And he was gone.

She shut the window he'd jumped through gently and sat down on her bed with a huff. She fell backwards, hair splaying across the mattress. Her eyes drifted closed and a small smile appeared on her face, and she hated it. But she couldn't get his eyes out of her head. The only thing she'd seen while in his head. And his perfect, glowing orbs were the last thing she saw before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

**So, what think you? Should I write a multi-chap? Or did you not like it? It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic since my stories were lost. So, I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it. It was alright, in my opinion; I liked the first half better than the last...**

**REVIEW!**

**You a Christian? Like - no LOVE - metalcore? Look up 'For Today'! Their song 'Fearless', ROCKS! **

**"The fear of man lays a snare, but whoever trusts in the Lord is safe." -Proverbs 29:25**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
